Woolfolk Austin
| affiliation = King Trading; Underworld; House of Trade | age = 35 | height = 6'2" ft (190 cm) 6'5" ft (200 cm) (Hermes) | weight = 202lb (92Kg) 176lb (80kg) (Hermes) | occupation = Fixer; Broker; Trader | birthday = February 20th | status = Alive | residence = Goldland | alias = Hermes (ヘルメス, Herumesu) | bounty = | epithet = Trader of Worlds (売人の天地, Bainin no Tenchi) | jva = | Funi eva = }}Woolfolk Austin (ウールフォーク・オースティン, Wūrufōku Ōsutin) a renown auctionist, tradesman and information dealer. Being one of the founding member of the famous King Trading Austin takes the possition of Fixer for the company's boss. Known to the world as a famous tradesman he receaved the epithet of Trader of Worlds (売人の天地, Bainin no Tenchi) thanks to his vast connections and versatility. Before becoming a renown tradesman, Austin passed through several situations that can only be explained as hell. Having his parents killed when he was only three years old and sold to a scientist as his next test subject. Receiving several modifications on his body, Austin became a Cyborg and later killed the one who changed him after seven years. Going around the four blues, he spent the next five years training and gaining an enormous amount of connections to survive. During his journey after building his base of survivor and business at the age of 25, he was faced with a young smuggler name Coin and for a still unknown reason he was able to feel more potential in him deciding to not only follow him but do everything he could in order to make him reach the top. As his various actions began to influence not just those of the common world but the more hidden ones he affiliated himself with the Underworld with the name of Hermes (ヘルメス, Herumesu). Appearance A man with a life full of everything but good endings, Austin is seen by those around him in various ways. The world renown, Trader of Worlds, is seen as a tall and elegant young gentleman. With a soft and pale skin, it is even more noticeable his big green eyes always emitting his confidence and generosity. Always seen with his messy and short dark gray hair that shows to possess some particular light green sections. During his every day, Austin is seen wearing several different styles of clothing depending on his job. Keeping as his standard the base colors of green, white and black. As the most common and the one he feels most comfortable with is a pair of tight black pants ending on a black pair of shoes with a thick green sole, a white striped backstay and several Emerald and gold ornaments. Wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt under a green sleeveless vest. Wearing his remarkable long white jacket, with several openings on end and golden embellishments on the corners. Having a long collar with golden ornaments matching the bottom part, two golden shoulder pads, and various green belts both around his waist section and two small ones on the wrists. As the owner of the House of Trade, Austin is seen wearing his ordinary clothing, with the changes of his regular boots for a lower sole and a white vamp. Changing his long jacket for an even bigger and eccentric one, switching from the full white to larger black sleeves with white fur on the wrists, a prominent and black hoodie covered with an increased amount of fluff, and keeping from the former one his jacket lower part has the several openings closed by several green cloth ornaments. As the infamous Hermes, his true appearance can be finally seen as he no longer hides his several cyborg modifications, in his upper torso, arms and left eye. Changing his regular alive and attention caller outfit, he prefers to wear a full black set of tight ripped pants without any shoes, and a sleeveless high collar shirt with a chest opening. Resulting in his goal of becoming a different person, Hermes not only possesses different clothing but also has longer hair and his significantly taller. Showing without any worry his machine modified arms. Gallery Austin Full.png|Austin Full Appearance Austin HoT Full.png|Austin Clothing on House of Trade Hermes Full.png|Hermes Full Appearance Personality Relationships Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Cybernetic Modifications Professional Trader Skilled Thief and Pickpocket Negotiation Skills Haki History Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Austin's name cames from a notorious American slave trader . References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Underworld Brokers Category:King Trading